


Treat

by twinArmageddons (cruel_oath)



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee Shops, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, eridan's flight was delayed and sollux is stubborn about paying for coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/twinArmageddons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delayed flights, in Eridan's opinion, are the bane of his existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This one was hard to crank out. I had a difficult time picking a plot for this one so it's a bit unfocused.
> 
> I finished this after a long day at band camp and I'm running on like an hour of sleep so if you see any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know.

Eridan cursed under his breath, hoping he wasn’t too late. His flight had been delayed, his phone was dead, and he forgot his charger back in San Francisco. His only hope was a pay phone, but at the moment, none of them were in sight. Sollux had made it clear that he wasn’t unable to pick him up from the airport due to an important doctor’s appointment he had, so he wasn’t at the airport.

Eridan was in Chicago to visit his boyfriend, Sollux, and he was almost a two hours late. He only hoped Sollux wasn’t too upset with him, if he was even home. Finally, he managed to find a payphone. He put in the quarters and dialed Sollux’s number, hoping he was home.

 _“Hello?”_ The voice didn’t sound like Sollux’s. It sounded more feminine. Eridan recalled that Sollux had a roommate, but he couldn’t remember her name.

“Uh, hi. Is Sollux there?”

_“Yeah, but he’s about to leave. Who’s this?”_

“His boyfriend.”

_“Oh! You must be Eridan! Hold on, I’ll go grab him.”_

There was a few seconds of silence. Eridan heard a faint _“Thankth, Fef”_ on the other end.

_“Eridan, ith that you?”_

“Yeah, babe,” Eridan said, leaning against the wall of the phonebooth. “I’m so sorry I’m late, my flight was delayed and my phone died and I left my charger back at home--”

 _“Eridan, it’th okay, really,”_ Sollux reassured, relief evident in his voice. _“I wath tho worried, though… I’m just glad you’re okay.”_

“Oh, Sol… yeah, I’m fine. I was just worried that you’d be angry.”

_“Of courth not, ED! I wath jutht concerned, that’th all. Actually, I wath on my way to the airport to thee if you got here thafely.”_

“Yeah, I’m here, safe and sound, baby.” Eridan let out a tiny chuckle. “I’ll be waitin’ for you here.”

_“Okay, ED. I’ll thee you in a bit.”_

“See you in a bit, darling.”

* * *

Sollux was at the airport within twenty minutes, searching for Eridan. Within a few minutes, he caught sight of the Californian, prompting a smile to bloom on his face. He ran over to his boyfriend, giggling as Eridan pulled him to his chest.

They shared a sweet, passionate kiss, warmth flowing through them in spite of the fact that the airport was chilly with the Chicago winter. When they pulled back, Sollux, buried his face into Eridan’s chest, grinning.

“I mithed you tho much, Eridan,” Sollux murmured into Eridan’s chest.

Eridan kissed Sollux’s forehead, smiling warmly. “I missed you too, Sollux.”

They stood there for a moment, just holding each other. Long-distance relationships were hard on the both of them, but moments like these made it well worth the effort. Feeling Sollux’s warm body pressed against his, with his thin arms wrapped around his neck like a lifeline made it all so wonderful.

“Do you have your thuff, ED?”

“Yeah. I’m ready to go whenever, Sol.”

Sollux smiled, picking up one of Eridan’s bags. He lead Eridan out to his car, putting his bags into the trunk. Eridan smiled lovingly, kissing Sollux’s cheek before climbing into the car. Sollux soon joined him, buckling his seatbelt before starting the car.

“How doeth coffee thound, ED? There’th thith really cute café not too far away from my place.”

“That sounds wonderful, Sol.” To tell the truth, Eridan could use a little pick-me-up after the long day he had.

Sollux parked in front of a tiny café, a warm smile on his face. Even in the dead of winter, that smile of his could keep Eridan warm from head to toe. He leaned over to kiss Sollux’s cheek, smiling as a soft blush spread across his cheeks.

“I love you, Sol.”

“I love you too, ED.”

Sollux climbed out of the car, smiling as Eridan joined him. They stepped into the café, prompting the smile on Eridan’s face to grow. The café really was as adorable as Sollux said it was.

Since the café wasn’t busy, the two of them ordered their drinks. Sollux went for his wallet, but Eridan immediately stopped him.

“ED?”

“I want to pay for this, Sol.”

“Eridan, you came all thith way to thee me. It’th not fair to make you pay.”

“Sollux Captor, when you came to visit me, you spoiled me rotten. I think I should be allowed to return the favor.”

“But--”

“No, no, it’s my treat,” Eridan insisted.

Sollux let out a sigh. “Fine. But for the retht of your thtay, I don’t want you to worry about paying for anything.”

“Deal,” Eridan murmured, kissing Sollux’s temple as he paid for their drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> (Feferi is just Sollux's roommate, there's nothing going on with them relationship-wise in this fic!)


End file.
